1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism of a scanner, and more particularly to a CCD scanner capable of scanning at an arbitrary angle.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The scanner is an input equipment which may proceed an image analysis by reflected light from the document or penetrating light from the document. Referring to FIG. 9, a general scanner structure includes a guide rod 13 mounted in a frame body consisting of a top cover 11 and a bottom housing 12. One end of the chassis 14 is provided with a bushing 18 which is fitted with the guide rod 13, thereby forming a positioning state. The other end of the chassis 14 is formed with a free end 15. When scanning the document, the scanner is placed at a horizontal position. The document 17 is placed on the glass 16. The chassis 14 may move stably to proceed scanning the document by its own weight and the support of the guide rod 13.
However, the scanner placed at a horizontal position occupies a predetermined space apparently. If the scanner is not often used, it will be an apparatus which occupies a large space. If the scanner is placed and used in other manner, for example, if the scanner is rested on a vertical wall to be used, or is rotated through 180 degrees to be used, some problems will occur. That is, because one end of the chassis 14 is a free end 15 without a positioning effect, the chassis 14 will deflect and wobble during movement. Thus, the distance between chassis 14 and the document 17 is not fixed, so that the scanning effect is poor.